Dead And Gone
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: Quinn's pink hair, Rachel's love interest, Santana exploring being gay and CORDELIA from the story BREAKING POINT. Cordelia and Solomon are mine. 9/11 ref, chap 17-19 updated. All songs belong to original artists. FABRERRY friendship and Pezberry love
1. All about Quinn and cameo from Cordeila

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part One_

_It's been three months since anyone from the Glee club as seen Quinn except for Puck. _

_Her evolution started one night when Quinn was offered to go with puck to a blues club. Quinn was reluctant but went she was with him a big smile appeared on her face told that she really loved being there. There was a woman there that night which changed Quinn forever. Her name was Sugar Connors...She did her own version of Someone Like You and Quinn realize how much music has changed her. _

_She would never have had said she was sorry for slapping Rachel. She would have never quit Cheerios and most of all Santana would never have talked her out of not ratting on Kurt and Rachel...Listening to Sugar Connors was the last part of change. Puck met Sugar afterwards and Quinn came along._

_"__**You sing really good." Quinn complimented Sugar and said, "It's the truth and Mark will never know how happy I really am for him." "It was really good." Quinn said to Sugar. "Why don't you come with me and hang for a minute or two?" **_

_**Quinn opened up about being a Cheerio with Sugar as the sweet one made fun of the name. Sugar and Quinn talk about the men and women in there lives and how she made Rachel's life a living hell. How Quinn can't admit to herself that Rachel is her friend in some ways? **_

_**"I think you need to find your song..." Sugar said and Quinn let that sit for a while. "I mean Puckerman's song is Sweet Caroline, I have several and right now it's Someone Like you" Sugar said.**_

_**They heard this next singer coming on...**_

_"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for flim maker star Cordeila Jackson!" the M.C announcer said and Cordeila walked in sitting on the chair with a microphone. A familar song sang I'm No Good from Amy Whinehouse as she belted it. She remember why she's singing this song because of how things are with her brother right now. They clapped at the end. "I want everyone to check out Mckineley high school my brother Solomon Jackson soon to be the number draft pick will be playing. Thank you." Cordeila said..._

_Quinn might have been all over that but Puck might be something with substance then another run at status. _

_The day before School Quinn was going to make an enterence not even Rachel Berry will be ever able to copy. She found her song which was perfect and made her hair Pink. Her clothes changed from light colors to dark colors but it wasn't because she was depressed. The opposite she never felt more free in her own life because she look nothing like that the old Quinn. _

_She got her text from Puck that everything was set and Quinn smiled as she zipped her boots. She put on her dress as the new Quinn knew was coming out. _

_Quinn skipped downstairs as her mother still couldn't get over her hair. "Could you put a hat on or something?" Judy asked and Quinn responded, "No I'm not going to put a hat on. Mom I never felt more happier then I do right now." Judy nodded her head and Quinn put her arms around her. "Please just support this." Quinn hoped and Judy responded, "It's not your hair. It's Noah Puckerman because he got you pregnant. I know Quinnie you would destroy when you had to give the baby up. A mother knows this I am actually proud of the new haircut and even the boots. I just shiver when I think of you with Puckerman because of what happened the last time you two would together." _

_"Would it help for you to know that I feel the same way?" Quinn asked and her mother shook her head as Quinn hugged her mother tight. Quinn got into her car and left._


	2. The performance and Solomon

_**Dead and Gone**_

_**By**_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two  
"Where's Quinn?" Mr. Schuster asked and Puck responded, "She's coming." He smiled and everyone looked to him then added, "Kurt I heard Blaine was coming." Kurt was giddy and said, "Not only is he coming but he's coming to New Directions." _

_**Rachel POV**_

_Why is Noah making a big deal about Quinn coming? Well at least I'm safe for right now because it doesn't appear that..._

_**No POV**_

_"Excuse me is this auditions for Glee Club?" the very fit senior asked who Rachel knew who he was. "Yes. You are?" Mr. Schuster asked and the kid responded as the name being Solomon Jackson but wanted to be called S.J. "He's our new small forward for the basketball team." Puck said and Solomon responded, "Originally from New York." "Hold up, what the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked and Solomon responded, "That's what I kept asking my mother and she kept telling me it was the place she was raised me. She wanted to give me a stable environment. She's a New York hater she belives that 10 seconds someone gets robbed and I tell it's every four seconds." That was met with a few laughs and Brittany looked around because she didn't get the joke. _

_So Solomon wanted to audition with Pride and Joy from Stevie Ray Vaughn which was the same song he sang to Rachel at Julliard over the Summer. He was in..._

_Sugar came in and sang Rumor has it from Adele._

_"Your ready for this Mr. Schuster." Puck said and then Puck send the text. "Trust me." Puck said and Quinn came in through the shortest way to the Glee club room as Puck played a familar gulitar rift. Quinn came in and everyone couldn't believe her new look almost total rocker..._

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?_

_the Cult of Personality_

_I know your anger, I know your dreams_

_I've been everything you wanna be ohhh…_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_Like Mussolini and Kennedy_

_I'm the Cult of Personality_

_the Cult of Personality_

_the Cult of Personality_

_Neon lights, Nobel Prize_

_When a leader speaks, the reflection lies_

_You won't have to follow me_

_Only you can set me free_

_(Solo) _

_**Quinn looked like she was actually having fun and people would taken back by the new look. They all would digging this new energy...She got on the microphone..**_

_**Quinn sings:**_

_You gave me fortune, you gave me fame_

_You gave me power in your God's name_

_I'm every person you need to be ohh…_

_I'm, the, Cult, of, Per, Son, Al, Ity_

_I am the Cult of (x8)_

_Personality_

_Quinn didn't oversell her new found attitude but everyone seemed to embrace it as they all came down to actually welcome her back except for Finn who just couldn't believe how hot she is right now. Puck saw Finn and how he was looking at Quinn_

_So they all sat down and Mr. Schuster was wondering why the new look. "I wasn't happy with myself and I thank my new favorite girls in the world S and B for cutting my hair I just wanted my hair to be pink." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Why the song Cult Of Personality?" _

_"All of those leaders let power and a lot of things consume them which led to a downfall. I know what that feels like and so it's my smack me in the face song of who I don't want to be." Quinn said and Santana responded, "You rock Q. I didn't think you had it in you." "Actually it was the assignment last year that inspires me a little bit and I know more about rock music then I let on." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Especially how you did justice to it's Man's world." _

_"That was tricky because in my house blues has never played that much but I saw the title and I knew that was the definition of Funk." Quinn added on and Finn still said nothing. Solomon caught that too..._

_After Glee Quinn she introduced herself to Solomon. "I was at the blues club and your sister sang." Quinn said and Solomon responded, "I know we just met but my sister is messed up and I try not to think about her. You did justice to Cult Of Personality. May I give you criticism?" Quinn listened and he said, "You sounded great but if that song really means something that last verse you got to hit it harder." Quinn listened and thank him for that. The pink haired girl wasn't used to helpful advice. _


	3. More plot

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWAY201f_

_Part Three_

_Finn walked out with Rachel and she went on about how that performance was amazing. "I mean it wasn't fake, it was raw. I mean she could be a contender for my solos. I got to practice." Rachel said and Finn responded, "You could beat her." "I want to make sure I can. I want to blow her away every single time she thinks of going after one of mine." Rachel said and Finn was trying to reassure her, "You'll beat her." Rachel knew Finn was being sincere when he said that. _

_Everyone stare at Quinn as she walked down the hall with Noah on one side. "Your not going to believe this." Puck said to Quinn. "Finn was eye sexing you." Puck said and Quinn responded, "I caught that. You know what? I'm over Finn. How are you?" _

_"I'm okay it's just that...Lauren was something really good and it wasn't enough. It seems like I was just meant to be a man whore." Puck said and Quinn responded, "Your not and I say this because we made a beautiful baby girl. It's taken a long time to talk about her. We aren't the same people anymore and so never ever down yourself like that. Come on I want to do more songs." Quinn slipped her hand to Puck and they walked down the hallway. Santana and Brittany saw this as the Latin firecracker watched this she knew that this year was going to be different._

_"Listen San I'm glad you came out and I want you to know I have all the faith in the world your going to end up with me." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Of course I am." "Before you do I want you to get your mack on with any girl you find hot so when that's out of your system..." Brittany said and Santana responded, "I agree I just found out I was gay. I want to explore it and I know your going to be with me." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I love you just remember that." Santana and Brittany shared a kiss as Sugar looked on. _

_Rachel ran into Solomon and they shared a moment as he walked away from her. _

_Glee everyone was talking and Quinn was holding hands with Puckerman same as Finn and Rachel. _

_"Everyone we have a new year and we have an army." Mr. Schuster said and Santana responded, "Mr. Schu despite having new blood most of us are discourage about losing at Nationals." "I agree and I'm not here to points fingers at you Rachel...Anyway, I think we just need a boost of some kind." Quinn said and Sugar responded, "What about a competiton?" "What kind of competiton?" Mr. Schuster and Sugar responded, "If anyone heard of the Voice they had this duet when two people would sing the same song and the winner advance. The twist could be if one person didn't outshined the other then we could have as many sudden deaths as needed." _

_"I like it." Mr. Schu said and added, "The winner gets a twenty-five dollar voucher for Breadstix. I'm going to mix up the partners a little bit out of the hat but Quinn since you are the defending champion of the duets compeition you pick the first one." Quinn looked around and said, "Sugar you want to meet me in the first round." Sugar accepted after that the couples went like this_

_**Brittany challenge Mike **_

_**Tina challenge Blaine**_

_**Kurt Challenge Mecedres**_

_**Santana challenge Rachel **_

_**Finn challenge Solomon **_

_**Puck challenge Artie **_

_The next day_

_Brittany and Mike did Scream from Michael and Janet Jackson where Brittany smoke him. Tina and Blaine did Born This Way which went too Tina...So it will be Tina versus Brittany..._

_Quinn and Sugar had to go to sudden death they tied on Piece of My Heart and then again with Someone Like you but in the end Quinn took her with It's a man man's world. Kurt and Mecedres went two rounds as well but Kurt pulled out a song from Wicked to beat Mecedres. So it will be Quinn versus Kurt_

_Then came the next big match it was Rachel versus Santana. Rachel chose Don't Rain On my parade but Santana rose to the challenge..Tie...Santana challenge her with Valerie but Rachel rose to the challenge another tie...Rachel pulled out Take Me Or Leave Me and Santana wasn't going to back down but in the end it was Rachel. Finn and Solomon was next. Finn started with this Jessie's Girl and Solomon smoke him. Puck took out Artie with Sweet Caroline. _

_"Now here's the twist for those who didn't make the next round who took there opponent to tat leash three rounds will have a sing-off Sugar and Santana." WIll said and Santana beat Sugar with Back to Black over Sleep to Dream from Fiona Apple..._

_**Tina versus Brittany**_

_**Quinn versus Kurt **_

_**Rachel will meet Solomon**_

_**Puck will meet Santana **_

_**"**__I knew Santana was going to be tough but I am very impressed that I have set the bar very high." Rachel was actually happy about going three rounds with Santana. "I can't believe Solomon took me out with my own song." Finn said and Rachel needed to make this sound right. "You underestitmate him Finn. You got cocky." Rachel told her boyfriend and Finn actually agreed so Rachel wanted him to come over tonight for a movie to cheer him up..._

_Quinn, Santana, Puckerman and Brittany would talking. "Dude Tina is going to kick my ass." Brittany said and Santana responded, "Well I got to beat Puck and another round with Rachel." _

_Quinn and Kurt was talking as they agree on the song Perfect from Pink and then had there resereve songs ready..._


	4. More compeition

_**Dead And Gone**_

_**By BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Four**_

_Brittany and Tina chose Hot and Cold which Brittany did good until she missed several notes. Tina won...Quinn and Kurt did perfect but it was Quinn who pulled the next big upset because Kurt admitted how more into the song she was...__**Quinn versus Tina**_

_Rachel was up against the double tough Solomon..._

_**Flashback **_

_Rachel was with Finn at lunch as Solomon came he suggested Don't Speak from No Doubt. Rachel knew the hidden meaning of the song and Rachel wanted an 80's song Don't Walk Away just in case they have to go to another round because she knew how much Solomon likes Rick Springfield. She wanted this to be evenly match so when she beats him it will be sweeter. _

_**Present**_

_Rachel and Solomon went those two rounds before Rachel took him out by a small margin and then she wanted to shake his hand. He gave a half-heartly handshake. Puck versus Santana and they Rehab from Rhianna which Santana got him easy. __**Re-match it will be Santana and Rachel again...**_

_Rachel couldn't believe how much Santana pushed her in the last round. She thought it was going to be a lot easier then what she got. _

_Santana came over to her house and went down to her basement and Rachel greeted her. "All right so what song should we do..." Rachel said and Santana sat down for a second. _

_"Skyscraper from Demi Loratio." Santana was stressing about coming out more and more when it comes to hitting on a girl. It was something about Rachel being in a house with her and that she was raised by two dads which can be inspiring. Yes Rachel is annoying and makes you want to burn yourself alive. However she doesn't get trouble by the police and she's not a psycho. Her dads did a good job raising her.  
_

_"You and I will kill that song. I think the song is perfect because people are going to hurt me like they hurt you or they seemed to. You don't sweat them. " Santana said and Rachel asked, "Why would anyone be that stupid to attempt take you down?"_

_"Because I'm a gay and Brittany told me that she wants me to find myself. She doesn't want her to be the only reason I date a girl. She wants me to be with her because I been with girls and I know Brittany is the only one. I all ready know this." Santana said and Rachel responded, "My dads went throught the same thing but in the end they got together...Brittany will be with you no matter how long it takes." "Thanks Berry." Santana said and added, "Could we get on with this?" "Okay..." Rachel said and as they went through the song the diva knew she had to be at her best. _

_**The followin morning...**_

_An excellent spark of creativity was Tina and Quinn singing a faster version of Girls Just Want to Have Fun..Which went to another round with them Singing Shadowboxer from Fiona Apple which gave Quinn the final round..._

_Santana and Rachel both got up as the music started..._

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_**Rachel and Santana Sings:**_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper _

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_As the smoke clears_

_I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_**They Both Sing:**_

_And go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper _

_**Santana Sings:**_

_Go run run run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear (yeah ohh)_

_Go run run run_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_**Santana Sings:**_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_Like I'm made of paper (ohhhh)_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_**Santana and Rachel Sings: **_

_Like a skyscraper _

_Santana and Rachel share a hug afterwards and Will said, "Round Two." Rachel and Santana looked at each other as Santana said Take Me Or Leave Me and once again Santana made it tough. Rachel pulled it out again. As Rachell turned it was offical Quinn Versus Rachel for the title. _


	5. The winner is

_**Dead And Gone**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Five**_

_Santana decided to take the plunge and walked to Sugar. _

_"Look I admit you are fine and you have a good voice. So if you want to hang sometimes or get your mack on or not just get your mack on. I'm free in the next few days." Santana said and Sugar responded, "This is the first time you are asking a girl out. I accept, what about tonight? _

_"That will be cool." Santana told Sugar and saw Brittany on the other side who was smiling at Santana walking. Santana knew Brittany was sincere about San getting it out of her system._

_Rachel walked to Solomon. "Hi." Rachel said softly and Solomon responded, "Hey. I guess Santana pushed you hard." _

_"I'm quite surprised how bad she wants to win. Apart of me actually feels better because you would saying that a person is stronger when his team around him can steps up." Rachel said and Solomon responded, "That was a wonderful song pick. You are a skyscraper, you are beautiful far away as well as close up and no one could ever take you down. Except for Finn Hudson." Solomon walked away from Rachel again and Finn saw Solomon walked away. "Your okay." Finn said and Rachel responded, "He's still mad at me." _

_**Flashback**_

_**"When I was in the Summer program, we wouldn't together not until I came back and you said for me to think about it. You wanted me to decide whether I want to see where it goes when we start senior year so techically I was single." Rachel said and added, "Solomon knew what he wanted to do after senior year and it was inspire."**_

_**"I told him about Nationals and he was not thrilled that I wanted to still be with you. He said that in the end you would going to...Keep me stuck here because you look like that type of parasite. I was enraged and I told him that he didn't know you like I do. You have always been supportive and want me to move on. He told me his feelings for me and after what he said thinking I would settle for anything less in my life. Finn you are so much more to me I didn't even have to think about turning him down. He was coming to Lima beforehand and wanted to join Glee but I wanted to forgive and forget. He doesn't and so I'm asking you not to do anything...Please." Rachel told Finn.**_

_Present..._

_Brittany walked over to Solomon. "You are really talented." Brittany said to Solomon and added, "When someone said you beat your head to wall, I didn't get it. Your beating it into the wall when it comes to Rachel and Finn. You have a nice head." Solomon grinned and Brittany then said, "I want to be with Santana but I know that I want to be sure she knows who the right girl is. I love her but I got to know if I just want Ladybabies...or...regular babies..." _

_"Are you asking me out?" Solomon asked..._

_**The Night before Finals**_

_Quinn was physcially exhausted from the compeition and Rachel was coming tonight. Puck was rubbing her back down and Quinn was making noises... "So I was wanderding if you would like to go with me to the 9/11 fireworks. I mean it's not a big deal." Puck said and Quinn looked to see a picture frame with what looked like army clothes on someone who was standing next to Puck. "Who's that in that picture?" Quinn asked and Puck responded, "That would be my uncle, he was there the day when the towers fell. He saved a lot of people and then went to war to die." _

_Quinn turned to Puck and she didn't wanted to ask if this was a way to get her into bed then she fell really small when he looked away. Quinn moved his face to see an actual tear. "I'm so sorry." Quinn said and Puck responded, "Whatever...It would have been great if he came back..." "He died for our country..." Quinn said and Puck responded, "I mean that's cool and everything like that but we're proud of him. We still miss him." _

_Ever since Finn said the comment about Quinn not being real. She's still hot but it feels like that something was crumbling around her and she's seeing the world for the first time. _

_"Don't you have to meet Berry?" Puck asked and Quinn responded, "Come with me...She won't scream spy at you and if she does then she will get slushee." "No." Puck said and Quinn whispered, "Take away my fun" _

_Puck lean and gave her such a kiss. _

_Brittany was going to go on a date with Solomon and as she knocked on the door. A woman around forty opened the door. "May I help you?" The woman asked and Brittany responded sweetly, "I'm looking for Solomon." "Brittany he told me you would coming, get in here." Her mother said and so she closed the door behind her. "I'm going to tell you that somehting unexpected happened so I don't know if my son could take you out tonight." _

_**"You abandon this family! We loved you!" Solomon yelled and the woman in the room responded, "I know S but I can't let them get away with just..." "Fuck you!" Solomon yelled and added, "Cordeila I was your little brother and you left mom just like that. It was so easy for you! You suck..." Brittany heard the door slammed...**_

_Solomon walked out and saw Brittany there. "Mom...Why didn't you just put her in the..." Solomon said and walked to Brittany. "I'm so sorry Brit, my "sister" came and it's long story. I hope you don't want to run away." Solomon said and Brittany responded, "Most guys just are too busy putting me in the bedroom this is third time I get to meet someone's mother." There was another slammed door Cordeila walked out as she stood across Solomon and Brittany. _

_"I do love you Solomon, I had to know why the left me and about my family there. I'm sorry you had to come back here!" Cordeila yelled and Solomon responded, "I don't mind seeing mom, I'm actually happy about being here but you left mom and you know for a fact that was wrong. I don't ever want to see you again." Cordeila looked like she was about to cry and walked away. Brittany didn't like people sad and wanted to say something. "It was nice to meet you..." Brittany said and Cordeila turned around. _

_Cordeila walked to Brittany. "I'm Cordeila and will always be Solomon's sister." Cordeila shook Brittany's hand and the blonde cheerleader told Cordeila she was Brittany. Cordeila left and so they they had there date as Brittany order Tangled which made Solomon very happy which got him out of his bad mood. There was a series of kisses that helped as well. . _

_Rachel and Quinn would at Rachel's basement... _

_"I think I got the perfect song..." Quinn said and told her that about doing Perfect as a tie-breaker but to do Afraid to Sleep from Vicci Martinez...So they practice both songs with Puck..._

_The following morning, Santana and Brittany met at the locker. Santana told Brittany about her night with Sugar saying they chill then Brittany told Santana about her night. Santana was jealous that Brit's night was more exticing. "I told her about us." Santana said and Brittany responded, "I think I'm into him..." "I'm into Rachel." Santana said and Brittany paused then shot her a look. "What?" Brittany asked and Santana responded, "I...didn't...I...didn't...Okay the only way I could mack on her is if I tried to beat her. When you gave me the okay it just opened the door for me." Brittany gave her a hug and looked at Santana. "That's all I want for you to have experience and then I know I wasn't the only girl in your life." Brittany told Santana and they almost kissed. So they slowly broke it off. _

_Quinn was on her Ipod listening to Afraid To Sleep as Finn walked to the Pink haired one. "Hi Quinn." Finn said and Quinn looked up then walked away. She saw Puck and gave a quick kiss. "So you got the song down." Puck said and Quinn responded, "My mother almost burst a vein when you dropped me off last night. I don't care because I feel so good." "Your not working on the prom King and Queen..." Puck said and Quinn responded, "...I'm not worried about that right now...I just want to see how well the Puckerman could hold out...I mean I'm not going to totally cut you off because I know your big hands could cover so much of my body...I bet you that you can't hold out until Valentine's day and if you do ..." _

_Quinn walked away and Puck's imagination went wild. Rachel was also on her I-pod and saw Solomon talking to Brittany. Santana watched Rachel it was something about that duet that was setting Santana's heart on fire. _

_They both shook hands to get ready._

_**Quinn Sings**_

_Slept in this room together_

_But now you're gone_

_**Rachel Sings**_

_And it's so quiet I turn the TV on_

_We lived in this room together_

_Remember, we painted the walls_

_Now time doesn't stand still_

_Though it crawls, it crawls_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_I never realized how much I was in love with you_

_Til you started sleeping with some one new_

_Last night i dreamed again_

_December and you were there_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_I cried and you kissed my face_

_And you still care, you still care_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_Lying alone in the darkness_

_With a memory in my head_

_There's a big hole where my heart is_

_And a lonely feeling rolling around my bed_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_And baby I'm afraid to sleep_

_Cause if I do I'll always dream of you_

_Dreaming always deep_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_I miss you so why did I let you go_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_Baby I'm afraid of sleep_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_We slept in this room together and now you're gone…_

_**It was Rachel who by a margin beat Quinn and they both hugged as Mr. Schue present the voucher.**_

_**"You guys are amazing and I never felt so tired after singing or performing. If this is a taste what Broadway is going to be I feel ready. Santana you don't deserve in Lima you need to have a record deal. Quinn you are not the girl we once known and I love your pink hair. I love you Finn. I know you guys might have lost faith in me about Nationals and I know you think I don't admit when i'm wrong. I shouldn't have kissed Finn on stage I should have waited. You know I talked about the arts and being in the moment trying to justify how I felt about the kiss last year...I failed you guys and I will never do that again..." **_

_**Rachel started to cry and the whole row comfort Rachel. Finn just sat there because he thought everything was all right. Quinn and Puck would the last two to come down as Solomon was last while Finn watched from the seats. **_


	6. This is a kiss

_**Dead And Gone**_

_**By BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part Six**_

_Rachel was in the room as Brittany walked to the diva and said, "I believe you. We're going to win." Rachel turned to Finn and he walked to her then just walked away. "It's over." Finn said and then she looked over to Santana walking back in. "You really think I don't belong in Lima, I mean you wouldn't just bullshitting." Santana said..._

_"Santana you have a beautiful voice." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I'm not going to blow up your ego bigger but you know that was my best. I don't pull that out for people." "It's inspiring." Rachel said and Santana nodded to her. "Do you want to..Do you want to go to the 9/11 celebration? Kurt will be with Blaine and the rest of us." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Okay." They both walked out of the room._

_The following night Puck got the cooler as Kurt was with Blaine, Brittany came with Solomon, Quinn with Puck and Rachel was with Santana. _

_"Finn is at home sulking and everyone will come later." Kurt said and Brittany looked at Solomon listening to the music that was playing. "Was it tough? There's this park I used to feed the duck at and they tore it down. I was so angry that I go back there thinking it would be normal again. Is that how you feel?" Brittany asked and Solomon responded, "That's exactly how I feel. That was very sweet and smart of you too say that." That made Brittany happy when someone calls her smart. Santana turned and watched Brittany kiss Solomon. _

_"I don't know what to do with twenty-five dollars worth of food from Breadstix." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Are you kididng me? I mean if you take Santana she'll like clean up the pasta alone or the new pasta burger..." "No you didn't Quinn. You know I wasn't going to bring up the fact of the new lasagna with bacon..." Santana said and added, "I mean those thick strips of BACON." Quinn started rubbing Puck's head and looked over to the food stand. "Get...me...a...Bacon chesseburger and I'll give you a preview." Quinn said and Puck just ran. _

_"You did that on purpose." Rachel said and Santana turned again to Brittany with Solomon relaxing on each other. Rachel kissed Santana on the cheek. _

_"Why did you do that?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "I just thought maybe..." "What?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Someone should be kissing you. I mean it's only logical since I'm sitting next to you." "Rachel." Kurt said and Blaine was surprised as well. "What's going on?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "I just kissed Rachel." Santana and Rachel started to kiss small then had a overflow of emotion with the passion through there lips. Puck got the bacon chesse burger to Quinn and she checked it out. Quinn signal for Puck to come somewhere with her. _

_**Later on that night**_

_"To review..I'm dating Brittany, Kurt is with Blaine who has kissed Rachel who used to date Puck and Santana is gay who's been with Puck now Rachel." Solomon said and Santana responded, "Yes she is with me." "Wow!" Kurt yelled and added, "I guess it serves Finn right for being with Sugar before you came back." Kurt realize how loud he was. _


	7. Gone Home is Sweet and surpising

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven- _

_When the fireworks ended and the music was over. Solomon gave Brittany a piggy back ride to the front of her house. "Thank you." Brittany said quietly and Solomon responded, "I enjoyed our date. Was it weird to see Santana kissing Rachel?" "Not really. It's like when you pulled the hair of the girl you liked." Solomon told Brittany and then he reached over then did that very softly. Brittany gave Solomon a kiss and then gave more to him. "Good night." Brittany said and she said this again between each kiss then Brittany held his face. "Lord Tubbington knows I'm late." Brittany said and Solomon told her that he didn't want to get the cat angry at him. They shared another kiss. _

_Quinn walked into the house and her mother walked out of the living room with a robe out holding it close. "Quinnie! What are you doing home?" Judy asked and Quinn responded, "I live here." "I know that but it just was a surprise." Judy said and then there was a familar voice. "Judy! Will you be returning..." Principal Figgins walked out and Quinn saw him walking out half-naked. _

_"Quinn..." Principal Figgins said and Judy responded, "Quinn I want you not to judge because of what I accepted this year." Quinn was too shock too even say anything and turned then walked upstairs. Her mother followed then opened the door and said, "Quinn I know it comes as a shock." Quinn slowly to her mother and said, "You are never to say anything about me and Noah. I'm not saying this to be difficult but that's my principal and I saw him half-naked." Judy paused and agreed never to say anything about Puck again. So they talked about the night. _

_Santana walked Rachel to the door and they just looked at each other holding the other's hand. "Okay I got my mack on but see I want more Berry." Santana said and Rachel responded, "If you are telling me that you want me again then all you have to reveal to me. When? Where? What should I wear?" Santana kissed again and said, "Tommorow..." She kissed her down the neck... "Breadstix..." Santana told her and then whispered the rest. "Rachel!" Finn yelled a little drunk..._


	8. Finn is drunk

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201F_

_Part Eight_

_"Rachel I'm sorry but you can't hook up with...that." Finn said and Rachel responded, "Finn she's not a thing, she's a person and you will not referred to her like such." Finn couldn't register that. "I'm sorry and so break up with her." Finn took another hit of beer. "No I will not." Rachel said and Finn threw the beer bottle at them as Santana pushed Rachel out of the way. "Bastard! Get the fuck out of here." Santana said and Finn fell over then got up then stumbled to the truck. The spanish girl from Lima Heights ran to Finn because she didn't want him on the road. "Dude give me the fucking keys." Santana said and Finn responded, "Get off me dike! You want me to go fucking carpet mucher." Santana punch him in the face and took his keys as Finn slump near the truck. Santana called Puck and told him what's going on. Puck drove down and got Finn up. "I'm sorry Rachel I slept with Sugar because I thought you would going to choose your career over me or already. She might be preggos." Finn laughed and added, "I didn't do it in a hot tub!" Finn kept laughing. _

_Rachel wanted to cry and Santana held her girl. No one was home and Santana walked HER Rachel upstairs as the diva cried so hard because of what Finn had told her. "Let me sing something to you." Santana said..._

_**Santana started to Sing:**_

_Hush now don't you cry_

_Wipe away the teardrop from your eye_

_You're lying safe in bed_

_It was all a bad dream_

_Spinning in your head_

_Your mind tricked you to feel the pain_

_Of someone close to you leaving the game of life_

_So here it is, another chance_

_Wide awake you face the day_

_Your dream is over or has it just begun?_

_There's a place I like to hide_

_A doorway that I run to in the night_

_Relax child, you were there_

_But only didn't realize it_

_And you were scared_

_It's a place where you will learn_

_To face your fears, retrace the tears_

_And ride the whims of your mind_

_Commanding in another world_

_Suddenly you hear and see_

_This magic new dimension_

_I will be watching over you_

_I am gonna help you see it through_

_I will protect you in the night_

_I am smiling next to you_

_If you open your mind for me_

_You won't rely on open eyes to see_

_The walls you built within_

_Oh, come tumbling down_

_And a new world will begin_

_Living twice at once you learn_

_You're safe from pain in the dream domain_

_A soul set free to fly_

_A round trip journey in your head_

_Master of illusion, can you realize_

_Your dream's alive, you can be the guide but_

_I will be watching over you_

_I am gonna help you see it through_

_I will protect you in the night_

_I am smiling next to you_

_Santana slept on the chair..._

_Quinn drove to Puck's who answered the door and he told her what happened last night. "He got her preggos." Quinn said and Puck responded, "He thinks he did." "They didn't do it in a hot tub." Quinn said and Puck responded, "You know I thought the same thing." Finn got up and held his head. "Does...my mom know?" Finn asked and there was a knock on the door. It was Sugar who was standing right there and walked in. _

_"Finn Hudson you better sit down and I want to talk to you baby daddy!" Sugar yelled and pointed for him to follow her. Quinn looked at this and Puck said, "Take it outside!" Finn and Sugar walked outside. "You might want to hurt Finn because my legs are close for a little while longer." Quinn told Puck and as she walked by. "Dammit!" Puck said to himself._


	9. Berry Buffet

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Nine __**Flashback to the several hours ago...**_

_She was watching as Finn made a fool out of himself and saw Rachel all but disgusted as Sugar turned she followed Puck's car by foot. As he saw Puck and Finn made it to Noah's house alive she decided to get somehting eat. She walked to the diner and order as she saw three cheerios there..._

_**Present**_

_Santana was making breakfast and Rachel was coming downstairs. "Hey baby." Santana said and Rachel responded, "It smells good." "This is for me and it's noon so I got you a vegan snadwich and salad for you. I also got you Soy Milk and a kiss." Santana said and kissed Rachel on the lips which made them really get into it but the Latino didn't want to burn the food. _

_"Thanks for staying." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Well I have a date and I hope that Voucher could be in used plus a certain triple header of...date movies are playing at the drive-in plus Brittany wants us to double-date. Are you over Finn and..." _

_Rachel answered yes with a return kiss. _

_The door knock there was Brittany and Solomon with Kurt and Blaine as Puck and Quinn brought up the rear with Mike and TIna. They all brought something as well. _

_"Weclome to the Berry buffet." Santana said and there was food everywhere but it was neat. "Okay I think since we're in Rachel house we should talk about Sectionals." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "I think we should do one of the assignments. I was talking to Mecedres and she suggested we do River Deep, Moutain high with her and Santana." "I think we should considered something even more high energy to go with that." Rachel said and added, "I think we should do Janet Jackson." "Do you know what dancing goes into that?" Mike asked and then there was another knock on the door there was Sugar with Finn and Mecedres as Rachel answered. "Come in it's a meeting and you should be here." Rachel said and the diva walked away before she could answer. "What's the meeting about?" Sugar asked and Brittany told them the idea. "I think that's a great idea, I think Quinn, Kurt and Rachel should sing it because I'm pregnant and I don't think I should be in the front." Sugar said and this was shocking news. _


	10. Threesomes, Pezberry and Brittana

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Ten_

_Quinn was with Puck and he saw Rachel with Santana. _

_"Did you ever think that would happen?" Puck asked and Quinn responded, "I knew Santana like women but I never thought it would be Rachel." "Have you ever thought about a woman?" Puck asked and Quinn responded, "You think I'm going to say no. Sometimes I have and maybe if your really good..." Quinn gave puck a sensual kiss and then walked off. _

_"Damn!" Puck said to himself and Finn turned around with a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry you should had a condom." Puck said and Finn responded, "I did have a condom. It was hard for me to take it out and so I gave it to Sugar to help me with it." Something about that didn't sound right to Puck. Condoms don't always work but something about Sugar... _

_"Are you ready to get back to New York?" Santana asked and Rachel responded, "While I am focus on my career, I like to see where this goes." "What if I told you that after 9/11 celebration I may want to go to columbia?" Santana asked and added, "To become a cop!" Rachel was coming up and down happy. Santana put her hands for her to stop. _

_"You would really move." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Look my brother was a cop and he was going to be transferred that day. He went to D.C anyway but dude they risked everything to help those people and I like to be the center of attention." _

_Rachel went from proud to shaking her head. _

_"There's my Santana." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Your Santana." "Is that okay?" Rachel asked as she gave her pouty look. "That's really okay." Santana said and Brittany walked in. "Rachie could I borrow my best friend?" Brittany asked and Rachel agreed about the borrowing. Brittany dragged her off. _

_It's been a month since the relevation of Finn and the possible line-up in regional. _

_"What's going on?" Santana asked and Brittany responded, "So Solomon and I would making out. His sister calls about checking to see if he wanted to do a shoot on him going to sectional and his first game of the year." "You fucking kidding me!" Santana yelled and added, "Why did you want to tell me that in private?" "We haven't had San and Brit time." Brittany said and Santana gave her a strong hug. "Hold on you skip your date with Solomon and I will with Rachel." Santana said and Brittany shook her head yes. _

_Santana walked to Rachel. _

_"Hey hun. Brittany wants my attention tonight. Do we have anything going on?" Santana asked and Rachel told her that they didn't have anything going on tonight. "Even if we did then I would break it so you could go out with your best friend." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Seriously." "San sometimes I'm going to be a handful and I don't want you not to talk to Brittany." Rachel said to Santana and the latino gave her such a kiss.. Rachel didn't get her bearings for a bit. "Thank you." Santana said and walked off. "Call me." Rachel said in a daze and walked off. _

_Quinn was getting her books ready. "Hey Quinn." Whispered a familar voice from Summer. She turned to see a very Goth Anita in Goth clothes that would put TIna to shame. _


	11. All About Quinn Part Two

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 11_

_**Flashback**_

_Quinn before the pink hair was sitting there after she accidently drank a mislabel shake that was meant for her mother. Her mother kneels down to her. _

_"How do you feel Quinn?" Judy asked and Quinn responded, "Well mom you just told me that your shake had blood in it. We've always been Christians and so I'm really confused right now. Now I should be throwing up but I don't feel like that." Quinn slumps down on the floor and does a headspring. "What's going on?" Quinn asked and Judy responded, "You have to sit down." _

_Judy started to explain the lineage of the Fabray women._

_"Have you been doing drugs?" Quinn asked and Judy then knew this was going nowhere. _

_"Your father wanted you to not be a Gaelic vampire and that almost cause your life when people knew you as Lucy. He thought that the plastic surgery change you but it was the blood and the surgery. You became smarter, skinnier and able to make men do as you want. There's a link between mother and child that a Gaelic is never supposed to be disconnected from. I should have spoke up then and you would have been complete like I was with you." Her mother said..._

_"Beth could have good for me. I wouldn't have felt so lost last year. I was so broke! So broke!" Quinn said and Judy responded, "I fed you blood through little things so you could always be sharp but what you had just now was pure. People are going to follow you for no reason just because of what they sense in you." Quinn took her jacket. _

_As she drove that night she stopped and got out of her car. She walked into the park and saw Anita lying there. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked and Anita responded, "These ants are annoying me." "What ants?" Quinn asked and Anita responded, "These ants that picked on my imprint..." Quinn remember what she read about the term imprint. "The person you want to be with." Quinn replied back and Anita got up. "Very good so your not Ant." Anita said and sniff around. "Your blood smells good." Anita said and lean back. "Your hot too." Anita said and Quinn responded, "Thank you." "You're like me. These people don't know power and they throw it away with sex and drinking. They have no dreams..." Anita said and added, "We taste life and these people if we push them enough will crack. They will give it up because we know how to push them!" _

_Quinn did that same thing with Rachel._

_"You can't do that. I know what that power is like." Quinn said and Anita responded, "Ever push someone to suicide. It's fun." "I'm out." Quinn said and Anita ran to her then grabbed her shoulder. Quinn took her hand and twisted it then Anita went to her knees. "Now who's the ant? Bitch!" Quinn said and cracked Anita in the jaw. _

_That night Quinn told her mother everything._

_**Present**_

_Rachel walked to Quinn because Glee was about to start._

_"Who's your friend Quinn?" Rachel asked and Anita responded, "I'm Anita." "I'm Rachel Berry..." Rachel introduce herself and Quinn looked at Anita responded, "You smell great Rachel, what perfume is that?" "Rachel I'll be there in a second. Trust me." Quinn whispered to Rachel in using her power but the vibes Rachel got from Quinn made her trust the blonde one then walked off. _

_"Very interesting. How you control your ants." Anita said and Quinn responded, "I've hurt her way too many times..." "There you go feeling for the ants again but don't worry I will get in your way. This is your area." Anita said and walked off. _


	12. Romance and mystery

_Dead And Gone_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 12_

_Rachel sat there and Santana walked in with a black dress on as she got up to greet her girlfriend to sit her down. "You look beautiful." Rachel said to her girl and Santana responded, "You are...I just..." "Am I making you speechless? Are you blushing?" Rachel asked and Santana responded, "Shhhhh"_

_So as dinner was coming they made small talk. "I know Crimson is this great magazine but it doesn't seem like us. Those outfits are nothing you would ever find on a clothing rack. We're real and not something paper thin." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I understand that but Rachel think of this we're going to win Sectionals and this is more than just about Solomon. He wins, we win. Here's the thing he's not getting a solo so he's going to be a by-line and all there going to talks about is Me and you mainly." The couple had a great time together as they walked out. They saw Sugar standing with Anita for some reason and they would passing something to each other. "You saw that too right.." Rachel said and Santana responded, "I did." _

_Santana and Rachel walked into her room because her parents would gone for the day there was candles anywhere. Rachel smiled and as to thank Quinn in the morning. Santana was loving this romance and she walked over then put her arms around her waist. "I want to sing something to you." Rachel said and added, "I think of this song whenever I see you..." _

_**Rachel sings..**_

i just wanted you to comfort me

when I called you late last night you see

i was fallin' into love

oh yes, i was crashin' into love

oh of all the words you sang to me

about life, the truth and bein' free yea

you sang to me, oh how you sang to me

girl i live off how you make me feel

so i question all this bein' real

cuz i'm not afraid to love

for the first time i'm not afraid of love

oh, this day seems made for you and me

and you showed me what life needs to be

yea you sang to me, oh you sang to me

all the while you were in front of me i never realized

i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes

i didn't see it, i can't believe it

oh but i feel it

when you sing to me

how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies

and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes

i didn't see it, i can't believe it

oh but i feel it

when u sing to me

_**Rachel extended her hand to Santana and pulled it up for a dance with a kiss to match**_

all the while you were in front of me i never realized

i jus' can't believe i didn't see it in your eyes

i didn't see it, i can't believe it

oh but i feel it

when you sing to me

how i long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies

and i promise you this time i'll see it in your eyes

i didn't see it, i can't believe it

oh but i feel it

when u sing to me

_**Santana was actually in tears and Rachel touch them. "I am not crying." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Did I just make..." "Shut up or I'm not going to want any Berries." Santana said and Rachel just shut up through-out the night they almost had sex but her parents came home. **_

_**Quinn and Puck was coming from the movies. "Okay I saw Crazy. Stupid. Love with you and so you have to see a late night movie with me. You have to do as I say." Puck said and Quinn responded, "We could get caught." So they did sneak back in the theater and saw Green Latern as they left. Quinn looked over to see Anita right there hanging around Sugar...**_


	13. New song and Rehearsal

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Thirteen_

_Rachel was on the piano and Quinn walked in. _

_"Hi Quinn." Rachel said and Quinn stood in front of the piano. "Your not going to hurt Santana, are you?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "I would have no reason too because that would hurt myself." Rachel played on the piano and Quinn could see how focus Rachel was on it. "New song." Quinn said and Rachel looked at her. _

_"Remember when we would last here." Rachel said and Quinn responded, "Not my finest moment but I am right you don't belong here after graduation." Rachel shook her head and got up. "Do you like Sugar and that girl you would talking with?" Rachel asked and Quinn looked down then to Rachel. "Not Anita but Sugar is cool. I think Sugar has a great voice but something is odd about them together." Quinn told the diva and the short one responded, "I don't what it is but I don't like it." _

_Rachel kept playing and Quinn then did something she just: _

_**(Quinn)(Sing)**_

_**We all deserve a second chance...From the first time...Till the last dance...We never should go into so blind...**_

_Rachel was about to come in..._

_**(Rachel)**_

_**We all want another kiss...Something memorable and won't be miss...**_

_All the girls of Glee came in..._

_**(Quinn) **_

_**We want that first embrace...Something we could never**__**Erase...**_

_**(Santana)**_

_**So after high school...We might get all of that...**_

_**(Rachel) **_

_**If you love someone then it just doesn't matter... **_

_All the girls clapped along..._

_**(Mecedres)**_

_**Now I'll come on home in the darkness...As God as my witness...**_

_**(Sugar)**_

_**Sweet love comes before your sleep...Just wanting my naked ass you are such a creep. **_

_**(Tina)**_

_**But after high school all of that will change...Your lovers priorites will be re-arrange...**_

_**(All the Girls)**_

_**After high school...**_

_**(Mecedres) **_

_**After we are done listen to the teacher rules. They give us such the blues..**_

_**(All the girls)**_

_**This will be true...**_

_**(Santana)**_

_**When we are away, we will have to pay.. By my God will find that love, I have love with you girl...With you...**_

_Rachel had her face grabbed and melted with a kiss as they all clapped to that then heard the guys. was up front. "What a song...I know this was unintentional but maybe that could be a song for Nationals..." Will said. _

_The girls leap with happiness and Cordeila walked in with her camera._

_"Hey guys!" Cordeila said and Rachel immedately got her hair ready. "Sis this is rehearsal." Solomon said and Cordeila responded, "That's what a good film-maker does always starts from the beginning of the story." _


	14. Filming

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Fourteen_

_**Author's Note: Kate Howard belongs to Port Charles...**_

_Kate was there with her people ready to get some good pictures. "All right everyone! I'm not worried about Santana and Mecedres I am concerned about Rhytmn Nation we need something that will give Santana and Mecedres time to get dress..." Mr. Schue said and Brittany responded, "Finn stumbling around trying to dance." "No Brit he's all ready going to do that." Kurt said and everyone laughed. "What if we do part of the second verse of Nation like a rap..." Solomon said...Solomon and Artie did a rap and harmony version of the second version of Rhytmn Nation._

_"I think that's a great idea." Mr. Schuster said and Kate turned to her people to make sure they got that. "Let's go-through it." Mr. Schuster said and they went through River Deep, Mountains high. Cordeila was making sure she got that but Kate was __**Amused. **__She's hoping for everything with only Solomon but they got a lot of background. After notes on the song they went through with more energy and so they took a break. Cordeila and Kate went to a interview with Santana, Solomon, Rachel and Brittany. _

_"I would like to know Solomon, are you looking forward to this more than the first game of the season?" Kate asked and Solomon responded, "I just want to go to nationals and we got the dream team." "Rachel, what do you believe is the difference between last year and this year?" Cordeila asked and Kate asked Solomon, "Is there a woman in your life that inspires you?" _

_Rachel answered Cordeila with..."The difference is that it's senior year and we are going to go all out and I think there's an accurate quote __**if you play like there's no tommrow that makes you more dangerous." **__Solomon pulled over Brittany and answered Kate that she was her. _

_"Santana if I understand this is your fifth solo in front of people giving that you have done the song before, is the pressure on?" Cordeila asked and as Santana was about to answer... "Solomon, what do you have to..." Kate was about to ask and Solomon interrupted her... _

_"Excuse me Santana was about to speak..." Solomon said and Santana responded, "I mean to do the assignment was one thing but to do it the song where it's all on the line. I mean I may be Santana Frickin Lopez but it messes with you." "What do you think of the choir's chances as well as your season with the basketball and baseball team Solomon?" Kate asked and Solomon responded, "Win that's it."_

_"Ms. Howard, why I understand your need to interview Solomon I want it to be known that he will be attending Julliard with me." Rachel said and that caught Cordeila off guard. "Ms. Howard while ESPN is all about Mr. Jackson's sports playing remind yoruself is that he loves the arts which is needed a lot more help then the skinny bitches in your magazines who needs to be fed. We out guys." Santana said and they all left. Cordeila laughed at that and her mother gave her a look. Cordeila kept laughing the whole time as it was time for Quinn's interview time. _

_"Now everyone knows that you would feature in New Direction's section win last year, how do you think Mecedres and Santana feel right now?" Cordeila asked and Quinn responded, "I know Mecedres and Santana they are going to kill the song." Kate walked in with camera-man. "Why do you think Solomon wasn't in the mix for the solo? Do you believe Solomon is a team player?" Kate asked and Quinn responded, "Solomon believes in the team first and everything else later." Kate then continued, "When you see him with Brittany, Do you think she gives him what he needs as a support system?" Kate asked and Quinn responded, "Your just looking for reasons to fill your pages. Brittany makes Solomon happy and that's it." Quinn nodded her head. _

_Kate needed something and so she target..._


	15. Backlash

_Dead and Gone_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Fifteen_

_**Author's Note: This is in Correlation with Breaking Point Part Nine**_

_It was sectionals time and everyone was nervous as they would stretching with Cordeila taking film to it. Quinn was with Puck as they WOULD very close, Santana with Rachel and Solomon with Brittany as they got the pep talk they went out on stage. Kate was smiling as Cordeila went to sit next to her mother. New Directions would the high-lite again and won first place again..._

_However it was the Crimson article that pissed everyone OFF. "What the hell?" Quinn asked and Rachel responded, "How do they know about Babygate?"_

_"Solomon Jackson while he's a team player doesn't know how much drama he had to come into..Fellow classmates has told about the Diva tantrums of Rachel Berry who has had love tryst with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman know as gone gay with Santana Lopez." Rachel read. _

_"Quinn Fabray went from cheerleader to a number of teen unplanned pregnancy and actually was respondible enough to give the baby up since she's reported to be very selfish and..." Quinn threw down the preview pages. _

_Solomon walked in with everyone was silent. "Why did Kate do this?" Rachel asked and Solomon responded, "She trashed all of us not just me. Where's Brittany?" "Where's Brittany? She's crying. Page 140." Santana said and he turned to that page. He threw down the magazine and ran after her. _

_Cordeila came back and decided that she wanted to fight fire with fire. Cordeila interview all her mother's targets in the article. Rachel, Quinn and Solomon all set the record straight but it was Brittany who stole the show. _

_"I actually have a I.Q of 185 and I hide it because I don't want to be made fun of..." Brittany said and Cordeila asked, why does she hide it? "I don't want to be lonely, I know it's like so stupid but a lot of people get hurt because of media whore like Kate Howard who steps on other people to make herself look good. I mean...She's ugly and she kept diverting all the attention off us. My boyfriend has been like totally the most supportive person in the world. New Directions is my family and if Kate Howard needs to feel good about herself to do this then she's pathetic." Brittany said and they ended with that. _

_Quinn couldn't let this go and so she found Anita going to her car. Quinn was standing by it and Anita knew she was in trouble. She tried to double back and Santana was in her way...Quinn walked up to her, "If you ever in you life come after any of us Santana would be the least of your problems." Quinn simply told Anita who then got punch in the kindey by Santana who made sure no one was looking. She then took Anita's face then punch in the jaw. "That was for Rachel you fucking bitch!" Santana yelled_


	16. Quinn's crush and Santana's song

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part 16_

_**Quinn knew no one was in the theater and so she started to play the piano...Puck was going to pick up later as she was doing research for an assignment for English. She needed a break...She went into her notebook and flipped to a page as she was playing the piano.**_

_**And Today I kiss someone on the lips **_

_**And today I want to put my arms around those hips...**_

_**But I can't **_

_**And I won't. **_

_**Maybe it's the illusion that I want to keep.**_

_**Maybe it's something I don't wanna wake up when I hear the beep. **_

_**(She change the music)**_

_**Bring me back to this cold life **_

_**Where that fantasy...**_

_**Wasn't reality...**_

_**Cut away like knife from this Real life. **_

_**I hate that your unrequiited...**_

_**When I haven't decided...**_

_**If I'm going to do something about you.**_

_**If I start somehting, what if I do? **_

_**Now I swear I can't deny it. **_

_**But it's you I won't get...**_

_**As Quinn finished singing she closed up her book and went back to the library then heard someone closed the door behind her...Someone might have heard that. Quinn went home with Puck as she had the secret knock because she didn't need to see an encore of Figgins and her mother. She found her money for Pizza at the counter then went upstairs... **_

_**"Hello. Can we say deja vu?" A voice asked and Quinn turned around to see herself two years ago with the long hair. "You know who that song was about. The Pink hair...It was all for..." Quinn in the mirror was about reveal to herself what the real Quinn all ready knew. **_

_**Brittany was asleep and felt hands cupped her breasts as she turned it was...Solomon. He had sneak into her bedroom and he put his finger to her mouth...Brittany and Solomon started it slow as he took off her nightgown then his shirt. They gave each other kisses from on top to below the stomach arera. Brittany was on her back and she could feel herself wanting it so bad. She didn't have sex with him but knew if she got preggos that it might hurt his chances in the NBA draft. They stopped kissing as she woke up, it was just a dream. **_

_**The following morning it was early and Rachel was sitting with Santana. She was reading something in a notebook. "This is well-written San..." Rachel said and Santana responded, "It's something I wrote down and I was thinking that you know we don't have to go straight to college. We have all the talent here to make a group. Just think about it..." "May I play a little?" Rachel asked...So Santana watched as the diva put the notebook on the piano...**_

_Can't get the scent out of my system?_

_Can't get your face out of my dreams?_

_(Plays the music) _

_Your rejection isn't what it seems. _

_Can believe that you still want kiss...him._

_Why do you lie? _

_Why do you believe in hiding?_

_Stop your fighting. _

_Stop your crying._

_(Changes the music)_

_I will make it so you never forget me._

_if you could do without me then you will go through withdraws._

_You will be the an addict, you'll see._

_You will fall..._

_**Quin thought her song was better as she walked away. **_


	17. Santana's sister

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 17_

_That Day..._

_In the hallway Santana and Rachel would hot and heavy in the car. Quinn_

_walked by them and motion Brittany to watched this. "You not jealous."_

_Quinn wondered and Brittany responded, "Have you ever see Santana this_

_happy?" Quinn shook her head no. "I do love her but Rachel makes her_

_happy plus I get 50 percent of the time just like Rachel." Brittany said_

_and so they walked away. Rachel and Santana walked into the school as_

_Sugar was with Finn. _

_Rachel stopped Santana and said, "Thank you for punching Anita for what_

_she did. I don't condote what you did but it was...hot..." "I would do_

_anything for you and if it means helping us out, it's icing on the_

_game..." Santana said and Rachel whispered what she could with that_

_icing. "Oh my God Ray!" Santana yelled and Solomon walked by to say,_

_"That's what she said." _

_In Glee that afternoon..._

_"Okay guys Principal Figgins..." Mr Schue announced and Quinn snorted.._

_"Sorry..." Quinn said and Mr. Schuster added, "Principal Figgins wants_

_us to perform the championship game half-time show.. Guess who has a_

_problem with that?" Brittany raised her hand and Mr. Schue was wandered_

_why Brittany was raising her hand. "Brittany?" Mr. Schuster said and_

_Brittany responded, "Coach Sue but she heard a rumor that we're_

_performing janet Jackson and Justin TImberlake performance Jacob said it_

_on his blog."_

_"Great the whole school is going to be expecting our privates all out_

_there." Santana said and Rachel responded, "I got a better idea." Mr._

_Schue was listening. _

_"I couldn't sleep two nights ago and I was watching the Video Music Awards best moments _

_and after the Brittany-Madonna kiss...Metallica played a medley of some of the best rock songs ever in_

_twenty minutes. What if we did a medley in seven minutes?" Rachel said_

_and Mr. Schuster love the idea. _

_"I want do Bodies from Drowning Pool." Rachel shockingly said. "You_

_want to do a hard rock song." Will said and Rachel responded, "This is_

_my last year why not extend my music knowledge..."_

_"I want to do Cult of Personality." Quinn said and Brittany responded,_

_"I want to do an original song with Artie and Santana." "I don't think_

_My Cup would work." Artie said and Brittany responded, "I know it was_

_genius but I got something in my mind..."_

_Brittany took out a C.D and put in the C.D player. _

_Ad-Libs_

_I never thought I wanted this but now I do. This is my world.._

_This is our world_

_Sings:_

_My world will be billboards and fantasy cars._

_I can't help it if I wanna see the world._

_My world means you'll_

_Sweat when I sweat._

_Get me all wet_

_Walk through the dance floor...Get Out of my way._

_Now slammed the door..._

_If your coming in play your fee..._

_You wanna dance up on me._

_Don't need to know you. Married Or Not, False or True._

_Keep it up and I might want to talk you..._

_Keep it up and I might want to kiss you..._

_Keep it up and I might want your number..._

_Keep it up and I might want to..._

_My world means I party till dawn._

_My world means I do what I want since the day I was born._

_My world means I don't go to jail._

_Dance is the drug I love to share..._

_Lost in the music without any care..._

_So if you come up to me male or female..._

_You better leave all here and don't fail..._

_Keep it Up and I might want to talk to you..._

_Keep it up and I might want to kiss you..._

_Keep It up and I might want your number..._

_Keep It Up and I might want to.._

_My energy has me_

_Share and Bare it..._

_Get Something different from it..._

_Show each others ways you move..._

_Show me how you work your groove..._

_Eyes is on me..._

_As I walked through the dance floor..._

_Keep it Up..._

_I might want to dance with you..._

_Keep it up..._

_I don't care if your true_

_Keep it up and I might want to love you._

_This is my world so you better just Keep up. _

_We might want to freshened the lyrics up a little but I think we_

_got our anchor number." said and Brittany jumped in Solomon's arms in_

_celebration. "I think I should do the solo for Cult Of Personality and_

_Quinn should sing it." Puck said and Mr. Schuster responded, "Rachel_

_grabbed two other people and you could do Bodies. Any other_

_suggestions?" Finn raised his hands. "What about The group who does the_

_song for C.S.I? Sugar has a thing for one of the guys on there." Finn_

_said and Mr. Scuster suggested Teenage Wasteland. After much Debate it's_

_going to be Teenage Wasteland with Finn and Kurt...Cult Of Personlaity_

_with Quinn...Bodies with Rachel and Blaine...Keep It up with Brittany_

_and Santana..._

_The next day.._

_It was rehearsals. Since Pezberry been together Rachel has changed_

_what she wears for rehearsal, on this day she's wearing chucky dee's and_

_black pants with a t-shirt. Mr. Schuster wants Puck added in the number._

_Puck Sings:_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Rachel Sings:_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Rachel Sings:_

_Beaten, why for_

_Blaine Sings:_

_Can't take much more_

_Here we go, here we go, here we go now_

_Rachel Sings:_

_One, nothing wrong with me_

_Two, nothing wrong with me_

_Blaine Sings:_

_Three, nothing wrong with me_

_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_All Three Sings:_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Rachel Sings:_

_Skin to skin, blood and bone_

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone_

_You wanted in and now you're here_

_Driven by hate, consumed by fear_

_Puck and Blaine Sings:_

_One, nothing wrong with me_

_Two, nothing wrong with me_

_Three, nothing wrong with me_

_Four, nothing wrong with me_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Everyone clapped and so Teenage Wasteland wasn't coming through as_

_strong so they changed the choice to We Will Rock You. They switch so_

_Finn will do Bodies with Rachel and Puck while Blaine will do We Will_

_Rock with Kurt. So Quinn rehearse her song but stopped because that_

_spark wasn't there. She saw the problem...She exit the room and Puck hit_

_that solo. Quinn hit that song harder and she was very happy with it._

_There was a knock on the door and Will opened it to see Cordeila there. _

_"I have to talk to you." Cordeila said and Will asked, "What's going on?" _

_Cordeila paused for a minute and showed Will a picture as Emma came around back. _

_Will opened the picture and looked at it. _

_"On the right that Sonny my father on the left that's...Santana's mother. _

_The next document is a copy but it's legal." Cordeila said and Will saw this document. _

_The main four couples would in Rachel's living room is was Puck with Quinn, Rachel with Santana, _

_Solomon with Brittany and Kurt with Blaine. There was a knock on the door and Hiriam opened the door _

_to Cordeila. She whispered what was going on and he motion to the living room._

_"Cordeila..." Rachel said and Santana asked, "What's wrong?" _


	18. The following day

Dead and Gone

By

BornThisWay201f

Part 18

Santana blew up that night and Cordeila who she found out was her sister told her how displeased

she was about the news. Santana stayed the night with Rachel because she couldn't bare looking at her mother... As Sunday came about Santana was ready for a fight as her mother came to the door. All three girls stood right behind with Rachel right beside her. "Sanny please let me explain this was before I married your father."

Ms. Lopez said and Santana just stood silent. "When i was pregnant I told him and he agreed for you to carry the last name as Lopez...When I saw cordeila at sectionals and she introduced herself I thought it was a matter of time. I called Sonny, I send the information and I wanted your sister to tell you." Her mother said and Santana responded, "So your a coward too. My father is a mobster and if it gets out I'm going to...I don't want to live with you or dad. I want to live

with my girl if it's okay." Santana said and added, "If it would be a problem..." "San you could stay with me or Brit." Quinn said and Rachel's dads agreed to let Santana with them.

"If that's your wish..." Santana's mother broke down and her daughter walked to her then walked upstairs. It was Quinn, then Brittany and last but not least Rachel. All the girls would in the same room as they decided to make it a movie day as they got Netflix. It was a theme all movies with a kickass female lead it started with Kill Bill one and Two, some Buffy and then Resident Evil. "You know all this girl power movies makes me want to kick some ass." Quinn said and Santana responded, "You could be the get away driver..." Quinn celebrated that label and Brittany paused then said, "I think we should do Run The World besides my song."

"Brittany I don't think we should talk about..." Quinn said and Santana responded, "Wait! Brit we should do your song but I think we have a killer mash-up to use..." "San you want to talk about Glee on a day..." Rachel said and Santana responded, "Baby I need do this. I think we have secret weapon at nationals."

Author's notes:

This is a revision and so this chapter is going to be short...


	19. The season of Love

Dead and Gone

By

BornThisWay201f

Part 19

It was the night after Valentine's day as Quinn was crying her eyes out

with her torn jeans and hoochie mama shirt with her non-heeled boots on.

She knows that her secret is about to be out about how she really feels

about a certain small diva.

She is in love with Puck she can't deny it and who gave Puck the right to grow as a person. Who gave him the right

to actually be pissed about Quinn shouting out Rachel's name as he was about to pulled out with the condom on.

THEY WOULD BEING THAT SAFE.

As the door opened there was Brittany Pierce. "Hey Q." Brit said and

Quinn needed to get this out. "Brit, I need someone to talk to..." Quinn

said and Brittany look like a deer in headlights. Quinn knew if she told

Brittany this that something bad might happened.

Solomon was working out get ready for the next game and Puck came in

pissed. "Pass." Puck said and he hit a massive three point shot. "Quinn

pissed me off last night!" Puck yelled and said, "Come on I always

thought it would be fucking hot to have two girls get it on in front of

me but to call out Rachel's name..." Puck said and Solomon paused then

motion for him to stop what he's saying as he threw the basketball which

knocked Jewfro in the head. They stood over him. "You get his arms I'll

get his legs." Solomon said...

Four days ago...

Mr. Schuster decided since regionals is coming up to have a compeition

which the winners has to planned the assignment and Mr. Schuster has to

teach it. It was a couples match and the point of the assignment was to

work with what you have to win...He was going to pick the

songs..

Sugar and Finn picked out Frozen by Madonna.

Kurt and Blaine pick out Highway to Hell from AC/DC.

Mike and Tina picked out Califorina Love from 2pac and Dr. Dre.

Artie and Mecedres pick out Pretty Young Thing from Michael Jackson.

Everyone objected!

Quinn and Puck picked It's a man man's world.

Everyone objected louder!

Solomon and Brittany picked out Me against the Music from Brittany Spears.

Brittany knew Solomon could dance but can't hit those notes. I mean

Brittany has a hard time with that.

Santana picked out the song and the Latino had a smile..."Mr. Schu when you do our assignment your going

to have to do it to the letter because the song we're doing is...Don't

Rain On my Parade..." Santana said and Rachel was overjoyed because they

had the advantage.

"We're going to kick everyone's ass." Puck said and Quinn responded,

"Puck there's one problem Santana and Rachel. Rachel knows that song

inside and out." "Yes but how long before Rachel gets on Santana's

nerves on how to do the song." Puck said and Quinn thought about it then

agreed they won.

"Ray! We could beat them but you have practice that song since you would

a toodler. You know how OCD you get about that song." Santana said and

Rachel responded, "I'll work on it...for us...For the fact of my killer

surprise V-day...in all senses of the word."

Rachel then pulled out something from her pocket and it was a card with a big V on it. Santana

was speechless and touch that Rachel wanted to do it with her. Santana

was overcome with words as she took Rachel's hand and just walked down

the hall with her because no one has ever given the Latino this precious

of a gift.

"Is it because..." Santana asked and Rachel responded, "Not even close...I wanted to give you that night. I want you to be my first and I love you which is good." Rachel gave her a warm and passionate kiss.

Present...

"Everything was going fine and I knew we could win. I'm just trying to

remember that one moment where Rachel Berry got into my heart and then

she...I ruin things for me and him. I'm trying to remember one moment."

Quinn said and Brittany just listened.

"You know I wish that I didn't feel angry about it but..." Puck said as

they tied Jacob really good. Solomon looked for a bruise on Jewfro's

head. "No sign of head injury..." Jewfro said and Solomon wrapped tapes

around his mouth over and over.

"When do you think about Rachel?" Brittany asked and Quinn responded,

"Most of the time but it wasn't anything like I want to have sex with

her. I mean it's not disgusting but it's not right not because she's a

woman. She loves Santana and yes I would take a guy away from San but

not Rachel.

"Solomon and I had sex for the first time. It was my first time I had

that funny feeling in my stomach." Brittany said sadly and sat in the

corner. Quinn couldn't believe that Brittany had..."First time?" Quinn asked...

LAST NIGHT

Solomon and Brittany had there Valentine's day date which was

something very simple. Solomon had rented a ice skating ring and knew

how much Brittany like to skate. So as she looked around there was

stuffed animals set up to act like there watching it. They would some of

Brittany's favorite mostly cats and ducks. "I love you." Brittany said

giving him such a hug. So they skate as Solomon was falling on his ass a

lot and finally they decide to have Pizza.

Present

"It was like the best date ever. We went back to his house and he got

to hit it then I got that feeling in my gut. I just hid in the bathroom

the whole night because it was so weird Q because it made me think of

Santana. It made me think and I hate thinking. It made me think that he

was taking her place and I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't just have

some boy take her place!" Brittany said with tears in her eyes.

"She hasn't spoken to me since that night." Solomon said and added,

"She snuck out when I went to sleep and I heard nothing from her." "Damn

man. That puts mine to shame." Puck said and looked at Jewfro. "Have you

ever wanted to shave his head?" Puck asked and Solomon smile then pulled

out the scissors.

As Solomon and Puck walked out of the Gym with a bag of hair...Santana and Rachel gave them a look as they would walking by but would too much on cloud nine from there night togetger...

Three hours ago

Rachel and Santana would in bed snuggling with each other. Rachel with

a big smile on her face and Santana turned over to make out with her some

more. "I can't believe your my first." Rachel said and Santana

responded, "Would you be angry if I said there's a small part of me that's

glad it wasn't Puck or Finn that it was me?" "No." Rachel said and

added, "I don't care your with me."

Present...

Quinn walked to Puck and said, "It was Rachel I had a thing for Rachel. It's hard to shake but what we have now I did what I usually do and tried to ruin it. I mean I was enjoying it but I'm sorry and I hope you could..." Puck gave Quinn a kiss and he said to her, "If you and Rachel ever do anything...I'll enjoy thinking about it but then it's over." "And your back to yourself." Quinn said and held Puck's hand as they walked down the hall...

Brittany walked to Solomon and he looked at her. "I never had my stomach feel funny like that and you would the first one who did that. Santana only did that to me and so when you did that...I was scared because what we had fizzle and I want us to be like 4th of July forever." Brittany said and Solomon smile at her then held his hand out for her. He pulled out.

"Silly Brittany...You can't lose me." Solomon said and gave his Brittany a kiss as Santana walked by she was proud of her girl.


	20. The two V'sVampires and Vacation

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Twenty_

_As Puck was up in Quinn bedroom with every kiss she shown Puck how much he meant to her again. They stopped for a second and he looked at her. She wasn't the spite cheerleader anymore. She was something totally different that sings rock and is relaxed wearing leather jacket which makes Rachel run for the hills. _

_"Can I tell you a secret?" Quinn asked and Puck wandered what it was. "Shelby called the other day and wants us to be in Beth's life." Quinn said as she was awaiting for his answer. "Your serious." Quinn said and added, "I know your still mad at me..." "I'm not...It was actually hot because I always knew you like women and not just when I close my eyes to dream about it." Puck said and Quinn wanted to denied it. _

_"I have changed a lot...I told Finn when I was that Quinn that my first time should have been with him and I know it was meant to be with you..." Quinn said and added, "I don't seemed weak when I say I love you..." Puck kissed Quinn very soft and very hard as she bit his lip a litte bit she licked the blood across the lip as he smile. _

_"That was so cool." Puck said and Quinn looked at him to say. "You haven't seen anything yet." Quinn said with a smile and then went to play some music...She played Teeth from Lady Gaga...She took off her jacket and took charge of Puck's body first with kisses on the lips which would sweet and her tongue was all in his mouth. The clothes would fly off and as her panties would on as his underwear was on him. He stopped her and gave her something. It was a blade..._

_"Don't worry it's sterlize I think it was hot when you lick my blood so..." Puck said and added, "But just be careful." Quinn made a superficial cut and lick the blood off him over and over again until it stopped. She got off the bed then bandage the arm up. She then strip his underwear off then suck on his dick long and hard.. _

_He was about to... "Oh God Puck!" Quinn yelled. _

_The following morning everyone was at Glee club as Quinn was squinting as everyone wanted to know what happened. Puck kissed Quinn on the head and Rachel saw a bandage on his arm. She was going to ask but Santana shook her head to just let it go. Brittany was on Solomon's lap as Mr. Schuster came in he said it was time to pick the song to go with what ladies did..._

_So the ladies line up and as they would working on the song:_

_**Mecedres and Santana start singing:**_

_**We all deserve a second chance...From the first time...Till the last dance...Never should go into so blind.**_

_**Santana:**_

_**We all want another kiss...Something memorable and won't be miss...**_

_**Rachel Sings:**_

_**We want that first embrace...Something we could neverErase...**_

_**So after high school...We might get all of that..**_

_**If you love someone then it just doesn't matter...**_

_**Mecedres**_

_**Now I'll come on home in the darkness...As God as my witness...**_

_**Sugar**_

_**Sweet love comes before your sleep...Just wanting my naked ass you are such a creep.**_

_**Rachel-**_

_**But after high school all of that will change...Your lovers priorites will be re-arrange...**_

_**All The Girls**_

_**After high school...**_

_**Mecedres**_

_**After we are done listen to the teacher rules. They give us such the blues..**_

_**All the girls**_

_**This will be true...**_

_**Santana**_

_**When we are away, we will have to pay.. By my God will find that love, I have love with you girl...With you...**_

_**Quinn-**_

_**We will look high and look low.**_

_**Rachel-**_

_**If it's the ends of the earth whether we fly...(Holds the Note) We will go..**_

_**Santana and Brittany:**_

_**But there's nothing we won't do...**_

_**Sugar-**_

_**To be with you...To love you!**_

_**Santana-**_

_**After High School...We're pay our own bills.**_

_**Quinn-**_

_**After High school...We will be our own person. **_

_**Rachel-**_

_**After high School...Our lovers better listen...**_

_**All the girls with Santana, Mecedres and Rachel holding the high notes while the other hit the low note at the word HIGH:**_

_**After High...School...Our love will carried us through...**_

_**Mecderes- **_

_**Ever...**_

_The girls all gets a warm appaluse after that and so Mr. Schuster then comes back to the center stage. "Now we need a solo or a duet." Mr. Schuster said and everyone wanted to give the ball to Kurt and Blaine...They had a song ready..._

_**Regionals came and went with another win and Quinn got M.V.P. **_

_The following night Quinn was with Puck. "You know the other night was intense and..." Quinn said and Puck cut her off. "I have no regrets." Puck said and added, "What's a Gaelic Vampire." "Well basically it's not those vampires you see on televison obviously I could be in the sunlight and I don't drink blood to kill or harm someone. I only do it with the one I love which is you..." Quinn said. _

_They would at the park and Brittany was with Solomon sitting next to Finn and Sugar right next to Rachel and Santana as Puck and Quinn made there way _

_"Oh God this baby is just kicking my ass." Sugar said and Quinn was walking over with Puck. "Your getting near delivering and it's going to get more intense." Quinn told Sugar and Rachel responded, "Are you hoping for boy or girl?" "I want a boy that's if you want it Finn." Suagr said and Finn responded, "...Sure..." Quinn and Rachel both noticed the hesitation. "Very convincing." Santana pointed out and Brittany responded, "I'll baby-sit. Solomon might play for the Clevland Gravities..." Brittany said and Solomon told her, "It's Cleveland Cavs." Brittany stood correcred. _

_"We should go to Cedar Point and turned off the world." Solomon said and Brittany responded, "There's a off switch." "He means just go away from everything here in Lima." Quinn said. Sugar kept looking at Finn because she knew that moment of hesitation meant he wasn't ready to be a dad._

_Rachel had to get something from the car as she was coming back, Quinn walked to her. "You saw that too.." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "I did. You know being with Santana and you with Puckerman, I look at Finn and realize I was in love with him. I just have better now wih Sandy." Puck talking with Solomon and Quinn has such a smile. "Could you say we're friend now?" Rachel asked and Quinn agreed. "I mean I love your change it seems like you feel free. What started it?" Rachel asked..._

_**"When I realize that I love you?" Quinn answered in her head... **__Quinn gave her song and dance about not wanting to be that Quinn anymore but Rachel had a feeling it was a lie. "You could tell me..." Rachel said and Quinn walked to her. "You shouldn't ask me a question because then I have to tell you." Quinn said and walked away. _

_"We're reading this book in English called 13 reasons why...The chick shouldn't have sent tapes she should have put on you-tube." Puck said and Rachel responded, "I'm famliar with that book..." Sugar just kept looking at Finn and she was recalling all those times when Finn could have done something more for the baby...Christmas, every day before and after that. Sugar just kept looking at Finn with such hatred. _


	21. Discovery, Death and Blood

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Twenty-One_

_Rachel got everything ready and Santana burst through the room. "Tiny let's get ready." Santana said and Rachel seemed distracted. "What's wrong?" Santana asked and Rachel told Santana about that moment with Quinn. "She said, Because she might have to answer it." Santana said and added, "Look Quinn is not being...I have no idea...Try to put it out of your mind besides when we get to the hotel I have something for you." Rachel popped up and wanted to know. Santana told her no but still gave her a kiss. _

_Brittany wanted to take the bags to the car and Solomon sat her down on the car for him to do it. "I could do it." Brittany yelled as Solomon took the bags. "What are you sweating about you got a man?" Mecedres asked and Brittany responded, "He's a little depressed about his game, I mean his game with me is great but he's just needs to do something..." "Trust me Britts he will be fine." Tina said. Finn was bullshitting with the guys and Sugar waddled carrying the bags. Quinn then took them to put those bags in the back. _

_"Why are you carrying the bags?" Quinn asked and Sugar responded, "Because asshole is over there with Mike talking to him." Quinn walked over there and shove him. "Help the mother of your child." Quinn said and Puck stood there.. "I'm a little cranky." Quinn said and motion for them to go to the car. She walked with him. _

_Rachel review where everyone should sit. Sugar raised her hand. "I want that asshole in the other car." Sugar said loudly and Rachel then crumbled the paper then said, "Boys here, girls there!" Quinn walked back with Puck and they would informed about the driving..._

_They took two cars with Mecedres, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Sugar in a caravan. Santana and Rachel would up front. They would listening to Pink and all singing Perfect As Sugar was trying to enjoy herself. _

_"Your okay." Tina said and Sugar responded, "I'm Fine I'm just ready for the baby to come out." "Oh God you won't say that in a few weeks." Quinn said and Brittany responded, "Actually it will be more like screaming!" "Brittany you can't scare Sugar like that..." Rachel said and she looked at Santana with this obvious happiness in her eyes now. _

_Quinn would steal looks at Rachel and Santana would see this..As they pulled over for a rest stop. Santana kept telling herself that Tiny loves her and so there's no reason to ask Quinn what's going on. So she walked off with Rachel._

_As Quinn was getting out of the van there was a car that came out just picking up speed that hit her right in the stomach. Quinn just move several steps and everyone ran to her aid as Puck was the first one. Pezberry yelled at the driver and as Puck told everyone to back off as Quinn seemed like she was in pain then all of a sudden, it stopped and she looked around maybe it was because she fed before hand then Puck notice something about her mouth. She signal for her to cough and Puck got a rag over her mouth. _

_"She's fine don't worry about it!" Puck yelled reassuring and took Quinn aside. Puck then pulled out a mirror and show Quinn that she had fangs then disappeared after a minute or two. "What the fuck?" Quinn whispered. _

_"Are you okay Q?" Brittany asked with Solomon behind her. "I'm fine. Is he okay?" Quinn asked not really concerned but trying to divert everyone. "He's fine but there's a huge dent in his car." Solomon said to them and Quinn responded, "It could have just been there." _

_Rachel looked at Santana and the diva said, "This couldn't have been all ready there. Quinn made this dent." Santana couldn't believe what Rachel was saying but it was possible and diva looked at her girlfriend then change the subject. "We have a vacation to get to." Rachel said and they pile in as Quinn walked with Puck she was trying to fake a limb. "Rachel knows I heard her." Quinn said._

_They afford a good hotel, there would several rooms for a cheap price thanks to Santana and Rachel dragged her to there room. Quinn took Puckerman into there's. _

_"Show me." Puck said and Quinn gave him a look. "I can't just pop it out." Quinn said and Puck responded, "What would you feeling when they came out?" "I'm in pain and I wanted blood.." Quinn said and they came back out. "Wait for Gaelic wouldn't..." Puck said and Quinn thought about it. "I don't think Russell is my father because he's not a vampire. All right if a full-blood has sex with a Gaelic that's the only time a vampire could get a human pregnant. My kind is half-human." Quinn said and Puck responded, "So Beth could be...Let's just get through this vacation." Puck said and he kissed her head. _

_Santana was ready to give Rachel a surprise. Rachel told San about going to Julliard and so San tape her acceptance letter to Coloumbia...Rachel walked out of the bathroom and Santana told Rachel to turned around...Rachel screamed and tackle her girlfriend._

_"This is great. You are going to be a cop in the greatest city in the world. I'm going to go on interviews when it's 9/11 and say my girlfriend is apart of New York's finest. Your awesome anyway but..." Rachel said and hugged her so tight. "I'm so proud of you." Rachel whispered and Santana responded, "Your proud of me." "I know I'm self-centered but I love you. I really do." Rachel told Santana and they met with a series of kisses. _

_Quinn went into the bathroom and saw there was no bruising. She was there in the mirror and looked back to see her boyfriend with something it was True Blood, the drink. "Really Puck?" Quinn asked and Puck responded, "You need something until you learn you could feed off me without killing me." Quinn rolled her eyes and took a Tru Blood then opened it up...She sip it and start drinking little by little then she down it. She slammed the bottle and said, "What is this?" "Animal's blood." Puck said and Quinn laughed her ass off. "Maybe we could give this to Rachel." Quinn said and Puck told her no. _

_Then there was a scream and Sugar ran out there with blood down her leg as Finn was coming up from doing something. They screamed for help as they rushed her to the hospital._

_In the Lobby, something about this was brothering Quinn. So she walked to Finn and she tried something she did with Rachel. "Finn tell me what happened? what happened?" Quinn asked and Finn told her that she was shaving her legs so she wanted him to get her a soda. It was a while because she heard the repair man he was going to work on the elevator so he took the stairs._

_"Great start to vacation." Solomon said and Brittany looked at Solomon she shook her head. The doctor came and said, "It's a miscarriage" The doctor was told not to tell anyone but family. However Quinn made him do otherwise...So after a stay they took shift with Finn staying with Sugar first. _

_Sugar's plan was simple just re-start kill the baby, make Finn feel obligated to stay and then make a new one..Sugar was safe for now. _

_As they would packing to end the vacation to bring Sugar back. There was a phone call from Cordeila to Solomon then Kurt to Rachel. Within minutes the news was told..._

_Sugar was resting, Rachel was in tears with Santana holding her and Solomon was stunned as everyone in both cars would. As they all arrived at the school they came to the Lima Bean where Cordeila, Kurt and Blaine would there. _

_"It was a car accident and I saw it right there. We would talking about doing a documentary on you guys going to nationals. He was about to turn and that truck just came out of nowhere, it was right in front of me." Cordeila said and she broke down as Solomon held her. During the next three days the funeral went by as everyone was so silent in the music room. _

_"What's going to happened?" Quinn asked and then she walked in. It was Shelby, Rachel's mother. "Principal Figgins wants me to fill in for Will for the rest of the year. I want us to win for Will..." Shleby said and Solomon asked, "Are you kidding me?" _

_Shelby saw Solomon as he got up. "My sister saw him die right in front of her and she can't get that out of her head so you come in pick off the bones!" "Solomon she's not doing that. Do you think he would want us to give up she's the best?" Quinn asked and Santana responded, "Your just happy because she took your baby and threw Rachel under the bus which proofs that you don't give a fuck about her..." That made Quinn pissed if only Santana knew._

_"Santana you don't know who Quinn cares about! She does care about Rachel but she also loves Beth and yeah she might have gave Rachel up but she's care for our kid! So I'm in." Puck said and Quinn agree then they held hands. "I'm in..." Kurt said and Blaine agreed with Kurt. "Traders!" Santana yelled then Artie, Mecedres, Mike, Tina and Sugar agreed. _

_"I'm not in..." said Brittany and added, "...You hurt Rachie...Santana doesn't like you and I'm sure your doing this for yourself...I'm out." "So am I." Solomon said and Finn added his vote. Shelby seemed upset by this. _

_"Don't do this please." Rachel said and stood in front of them. "I can't begin to tell you how I'm flattered that my girlfriend, her best friend, her boyfriend and my ex would be ready to go. I'm either happy that you guys chose to stay. Brittany I miss Mr. Schuster but he would want us to win and Shelby my status is the best. Solomon I'm asking you as my friend please don't go. Thank you Finn for being the captain and last but not least to you Sandy. I need you to win this because you kick ass on stage. You own the stage just like all of us and I love you so much. Please stay." Rachel pleaded with her girlfriend and walked to Shelby. _

_"I am only doing this because Rachel asked me that's it. I love you Tiny." Santana said and Rachel gave her a hug. "Okay! Everyone sit down. I have look over all your performances and you guys have sometimes played it safe but then you left it all in your performance. Quinn you seem to do rock songs very well we might need that...Santana and Mecedres we need more if we're going to River Deep, Mountain High...Mike I want you to work with Finn Night and day on dancing...I want you to give me a concert of all your best songs, you will plan in and I will be your only audience. I mean everything! Leave it on all stage!" Shelby instructed. _


	22. Performing for Shelby

_Dead And Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 22_

_So the concert went on as Shelby was taking notes it started with River Deep, Mountain High with Mecedres and Santana. _

_**Shelby POV**_

_**They own the stage...They moved together and sing very well...I rather see them in a solo not like this...It's good...I mean I'm watching a tribute it's forgettable...**_

_"Next." Shelby called out and Mecedres stay on stage..._

_**Shelby POV**_

_**She's singing Beautiful. Very strong voice...Something is missing it's not her song but it's good...**_

_"Thank you Mecedres Next." Shelby called out and the guys came out. It was Blaine, Kurt and the guys they sang Raise Your Glass..._

_**Shelby POV**_

_**This may happened...Needs choreogphay maybe Puck's gultar...Yeah definately his gulitar...This is a myabe...**_

_"Thank you guys...Next" Shelby called out and speaking of Puck who played that famous rift...However it was Mecedres who came out first to sing part of Cult Of Personality and Quinn came out next.._

_**Shelby POV **_

_**"This might work...Look how they play off each other...This could be our qualifier then the solo is up...Oh My God I could think of something really good with that solo...Quinn headbangs and Mecedres would have to move during that part. Nice...**_

_"Wow!" Shelby said and then calm down to say... "Next!" It was Santana who came out and introduced Songbird..._

_**Shelby POV **_

_**"She's never been trained...Very good...She's singing this about...Rachel...This is her song, what power? She's good as a solo...She needs to move around I want more...It's not enough." **_

_"Very Good Santana." Shelby said and added, "Next!" It was Brittany with Solomon and they did 03 Bonnie and Clyde _

_**Shelby POV **_

_**"Maybe...They work off each other well..." **_

_The song was over..."Thank you next.." Shelby said and Santana came back on with some of the members as well as Brit and Artie. It was an original song called KEEP IT UP. _

_**Shelby POV**_

_**"The dance moves are very good...This could be more...Good moves...Good finish." **_

_"Good...Next..." Shelby said and Rachel came on to sing..."Get it Right..." _

_**Shelby POV**_

_**"She wrote this. Lyrics are a little safe but God my daug...I mean Rachel's voice is so better..." **_

_"Good Rachel...Very powerful song." Shelby said and everyone then came on to do Loser Like Me..._

_**Shelby POV **_

_**"Cute song but judges are not going to like it..." **_

_"Thank you for that..." Shelby said and Quinn stayed on...She introduced It's a Man man's world._

_**Shelby POV **_

_**"...Wait!...That was...Wait that's Quinn sinigng a song Mecedres or Rachel could do...Oh My God that was...Oh..." **_

_"Very Good Quinn! Very Good!" Shelby shouted...Rachel came back on and did Don't rain on my Parade..._

_**Shelby POV**_

_**"That's my girl! Everyone is coming in at the end...Good idea but something more could come out of that. You are a star...**_

_"Excellent Rachel..." Shelby said...There was five more and then the group numbers which was Someone to love, Born This Way and there finale Light up the World..._

_Shelby came on and said, "Okay...While I saw a lot of holes in here with wasted motion and a lot of other things. I saw genius and things I didn't expect to see. So here are my choices...Captains it's up to you to decided...I want to audition more...Whoever I call will have one hour to learn these songs to the best of your abilities...Sugar I want you to kill __**Turning Tables...Santana and Rachel **__I want you to perfecto __**I wanna know what love is...Kurt and Blaine **__tackle Imagine for me then you two I want to get together with Artie I want you to mash-up __**Sing For The Moment and Dream On.**_

_Puck I want you on arrangements to work on a rock version of...A song or two...Everyone on __**Empire State of Mind, Sugar **__sing __**fighter." **__Shelby said and added, "I want you to keep practicing because you could be called at any minute. _

_Shelby actually waited two hours and then first it was Kurt and Blaine..._

_**Shelby POV:**_

_**Just what I wanted very good guys...Strong finish...Yes...Qualifers possiblity...**_

_"You may have a spot." Shelby said and called Artie out with them..._

_**Shelby POV: **_

_**This is out of Kurt's element but not Blaine. Artie seems to vibe off him really good. **_

_"Thank you guys." Shelby said and called Sugar out._

_**Shelby POV: **_

_**Okay relax with Turning Tables...Good job...No it's not right...Okay now do Fighter...Dammit well I gave her a shot.**_

_"Thank you..." Shelby said disappointed and then came Santana with Rachel..._

_**Shelby POV: **_

_**Harmonizing good...I like the echoing...This could be good...Chorus sing in my life...Then the girls sing...This has possiblities. **_

_"Excellent girls." Shelby said and they all came out for Empire State of Mind...Shelby took a few minutes. "I will be back so stay here until I come back." Shelby said and she left..._

_**Author's Notes: Go to poll to vote for:**_

_**It's a man man's world by Quinn, Songbird by Santana, Cult Of Personality by Quinn and Mecedres...I want Know What Love is Santana and Rachel, imagine by Kurt and Blaine...Empire State Of mind by everyone  
**_


	23. The two plans

_Dead And Gone_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Twenty-Three_

_One by one every member of glee came to the stage dressed in street clothes as Shelby was getting ready for rehearsals. There was no song set for Nationals qualifers and then for the championship...A famliar tune played from Coldplay played as they sang this for Mr. Schuster._

_**Finn Sings**_

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_**Quinn Sings:**_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_**Rachel Sings: **_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_**Everyone Sings:**_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_**Kurt Sings: **_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_**Santana and Mecedres Sings:**_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_**Everybody Sings:**_

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_**Everyone Sings:**_

_Tears stream down your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

_**Santana and Rachel Sings:**_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_As everyone embrace each other and Rachel looked straight to Shelby. "We need a line-up." Shelby said and Rachel responded, "What do you suggest?" "We need four strong performances something you never perform in competition or for the general public." Shelby said and Mecedres responded, "What about Rolling in the deep?" "Mecedres I think that's a great idea, Brittany and MIke I need a fresh routine which shows your pissed that Mecedres got hurt as she sings this powerful song" Shelby said and Mike responded, "Britt and I could think of somehting." _

_"I think we need a power ballard and I think it should come from Puck and Quinn, the song I want to know what love is..." Shelby said and added, "After we make it, Rachel and Santana it will be your turn and the song Somewhere...We are going to feature Solomon and Brittany doing Scream from Michael and Janet Jackson..."Shelby told everyone...No objected but that night..._

_**That night...**_

_"Are you sure you saw them?" Finn asked and Solomon told them that Jesse St. James was talking to Shelby that he was coach for Vocal Adrenalin. "If that guy is anywhere, it's bad news." Puck said and Quinn responded, "What if he steals one of our numbers?" "He's going to want to do it when we qualify." Santana said and Rachel responded, "Well then let's work on a back-up number like no one is going to expect from us." "I mean a whole new look to it." Solomon said and Rachel responded, "What do you mean?" "I'm about to bring some east coast flavor..." Solomon said and added, "San, do you know any steppers?" _

_They drove to a step compeition and as New Directions would standing there watching this group called Lucky seven walked to Solomon. "New Directions this is Lucky sseven we are going to do steps with the song Cult Of Personality with Quinn and anyone she chooses it.. Rachel they are going to expect Barbara write a song that's going to set up Quinn and whoever she picks..." Solomon said and Quinn responded, "I pick Sugar." _


	24. The Proposal

_Dead and Gone_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 24_

_"Okay now everyone Mike you teach us the routine for Shelby's plan, Brittany you teach the routine for our emergency plan...We are going to be tried and point to exhaustion. Mecedres I need for you to do something you never done before. I want you to have a hard tine singing this song so Shelby has to help you through. Give her enough and if she tries to replace you...We will back you up." Rachel said and added, "Brittany, you and Solomon have a lot pressure on you right now to help with the routine and to do scream...If you need help asked us...We're family even after graduation we are family..."_

_"You want that third M.V.P trophy." Quinn said and Rachel responded, "Well..." "Stop lying your earning it right now, I mean your in the running I could still beat you for it." Solomon said and Rachel jokingly said, "Bring it up but my girlfriend is Santana frickin Lopez and she could make sure you get nothing." Everyone laughed. _

_At practice everyone was trying to match the routine with the Gultar and the girls. Quinn would sing the line and the steps would come in then the next steps was trying to rotate the singing with the steps.. This was exticing how everyone was doing something different for compeition and then spin had a idea who was apart of Lucky Seven..._

_"All right check it out...Brit, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and Mike seemed to be our fastest. What about instead of the strings solo we do a routine then Sugar comes in with...__**You came me fortune... **_

_**"**__I love the idea." Rachel said and Spin responded, "You need to make sure your working out. I got to get the steps in my head out but you guys better bring it...Quinn and Sugar with the rest of you will break that down as well..." "Everyone Me and Rachel needs to be working on our song so take 15." Santana said and they all left. _

_The piano came on...__**You never gone...Even I don't see you...My heart is true...What we have is so much fun...**__Rachel comes in...__**I always thought love when you missed someone it kills you...But now I know this is simply true...**__Together...__**We both know that we can't do without each other...We know that we can't stop with one kiss...We both know you without me is life...My days when I can't se you is just miss...**__Santana sings...__**I just want you as my wife...**_

_Rachel knew that wasn't apart of the song. _


End file.
